rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Absolute Configuration/General thoughts on the Volume 3 Soundtrack
I am late. I am so late, in fact, that this blog wasn't even allowed to take home a gift bag in consolation. Indeed, ''HalointheSkye ''did a much more in-depth look into the soundtrack than the one I'm about to give here several not long ago, so if that's what you're looking for go for that. It's much better. Alright, lets get cracking. Overall Thoughts Yeah, it's alright. It's worth mentioning here that I've held the first volume as the best of the series in regards to soundtrack, even with the '''MIGHTY '''offerings provided by Volume 2 (Because 'Die' is just a mad track, y'know? Slayin') thanks to it's sheer hype value. 'This will be the day' forges my heart into tempered steel as I stroll into another day of soul crushing dissapointment, while 'Red Like Roses'- both parts- evoke strong images of family bonds broken and trust betrayed that fulfills my desire to be edgy. I believe that these two are both better than everything we got in Volume 3, excluding 'Cold' for obvious reasons. Before I am destroyed by the cataclysm of the FNDM's wrath, that doesn't mean I don't like the Volume 3 soundtrack- in fact, I really like it. The music is fun to listen to, there's great variety, 'When it Falls' is great for inducing proud neckbeard retribution, and it's of the same high quality I've come to expect from the CRWBY. I just think the first volume is better. But does it blend? The real question I'm asking my empty bedroom is: Do I like it more than Volume 2, or less? It doesn't exactly matter, I suppose, but I'll throw it here to fill out space and whatnot. From a vocal track perspective alone, I'd probably rank them about even. That's not conclusive, I know, but that's wear my actual point comes in. Instruments. I can't play them, in any possible world, but I like listening to them, and here the instrumental tracks arouse valour in my cold, cold heart. I suppose Volume 3 has a bit of an unfair advantage in that regard thanks to the tournament, but the fact remains that even the smallest parts of the OST strike out at me like a coiled snake- mad props to 'Such Arrogance', if that's it's real name, the short piece that plays after the death of Amber at the close of episode 11. There's a quiet menace to it, a promise of future pain and a dread I'm not quite able to fully shake off. It's palpable. I sweat just thinking about it. The purely instrumental tracks, in my eyes, surpass Volume 2's entirely, and it was one of the surprises of Volume 3 that didn't ruin me emotionally. Suffice to say, it was neat. Closing Thoughts Go buy it. You might believe this 'review' has been mostly negative, poorly written, late, all of the above, or 'Other', but I really enjoy listening to the soundtrack in it's entirety instead of just the vocals this time. True, it reused 'I May Fall', which brought salt to the eyes of money, but it's original selection was spicy enough to pique my interest and keep it throughout my listening. Also, 'Cold'. It's so good. If you're somehow still reading, thank you. I felt like filling our newest hiatus with something to read for a moment- comment if you have anything to say or add in regards to any opinion expressed within. I'll try to reply! Honest. Happy Hiatus, FNDM! Category:Blog posts